


Awkwardness Is My Style: Masaomi KidaXReader

by BlackAngelReinae



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fanfic, Other, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelReinae/pseuds/BlackAngelReinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: don’t own Durarara!-or it's characters. Or the reader, so don’t ask. All I own is this story. </p>
<p>hope you like this masaomi kidaXreader~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awkwardness Is My Style: Masaomi KidaXReader

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don’t own Durarara!-or it's characters. Or the reader, so don’t ask. All I own is this story. 
> 
> hope you like this masaomi kidaXreader~

**Awkwardness Is My Style: Masaomi KidaXReader  
** Anime Series: Durarara!!!  
By: BlackAngelReinae  
Disclaimer: don’t own Durarara! Or the reader, so don’t ask. All I own is this story.  
________________________________________  
**_There is a place,  
_** A city covered in lights,  
Where anything can happen.

**_And sometimes, things happen that are not suppose to happen…  
Or maybe, that’s just part of, the city’s normal plan of life… ___**

 

It was a pretty normal day in Ikebukuro, with the usual crowds of people and the usual everyday activities. And as you watched the people pass by, as you stood by a large store window, you continued to wait for a certain person that you were suppose to be meeting today. 

But something was starting to irritate you, as you looked at your wristwatch again, for like the millionth time. You let out a small groan, as you looked again, hoping to see the person very soon like.

 

The thing you were starting to get irritate about was the time…  
Because your meet up person…

 

**WAS ABOUT AN HOUR LATE, FOR YOUR GUY’S MEET-UP!!!**

 

“ _Where is he? He is totally late!_ ” You thought to yourself as you started to tap your feet from impatience, not wanting to be having to wait much longer. As your foot started to get tired from your foot tapping, you looked to see a familiar face of a high school teen with short blondish hair, and having a big smile on his face.  
You shook off your feelings of impatience as you put a smile on your own face, showing that you were happy to see him. You waved to him, as he walked over to you, still with the smile on his face.

 

“Hey there________(your name)!” The blond teen said, as he went straight over to you, getting his face right in your very own face. “I’m sorry that I was taking so long, but you know me…”  
He got away from your face for a few minutes, as he spread out his arms, acting very dramatic like. 

“ I have to look very great and cool like, so all the girls can love and adore me…” He started to spin around, in a circle, like he was hyper or something. “It’s so hard to spread all the love I have to give, to all the girls in the world. But sadly, there won’t be enough for everyone, so some might be missing out…” 

You felt yourself roll your eyes at him, knowing that he was going into his ‘awkward phase’ again, also knowing that he acted like this most of time to try and get attention. 

 

**Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t…  
And this, was one of those times that it didn’t…**

 

“Masaomi…” You said, as you still had that smile on your face. Masaomi turned to look at you, as he gave you what appeared to be a cute look, kinda not getting the picture or point of what was going on.

“Yes, _______(Your name)?” Masaomi asked, using his teasing like ‘get a hottie’ voice, as he got his face back in your face again.  
“You do realize, that you were late today in meeting me…as in an hour late…” You said, keeping a hold on your temper. A bit of silence passed between you too, before you spoke again.  
“Is there anything you need to say, about why you were late?”

“Well, there is something I would like to say…” Masaomi said, as he got a grin on his face.

“Yeah? And what is it?” You said, as you wanted him to get the point, so you could take out some punishment on him, for being late. 

 

“I heard some rumors that you have a friend who is a guy and he has asked you to go out with him.” Masaomi said, as you nodded your head at him, not knowing why he was saying this.

“Yeah, so? Why do you ask?” You asked, as you felt confused at where this conversation was going. Masaomi kept grinning, as he got that look, like he had a plan in mind to do at this moment.

 

“Well, the reason I said it was this…” He said, as the plan that he had been thinking of, suddenly went into action:

For some reason, you saw Masaomi getting down on one knee and spreading his arms out, with a big smile on his face. 

In about 3 seconds, you suddenly were told this sentence:

 

“ **DUMP THE CHUMP AND GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”  
** ….  
….  
The words had came out of nowhere at what Masaomi had just said to you, yelling it loudly as loud as he could. You stared at him, like he had just gone mad.  
A few seconds passed, as you let out a laugh, thinking what he had just done was too funny and hysterical like. Masaomi looked at you, wondering why you were laughing like that. You kept laughing for a few more minutes, before calming down to a normal like level of normalcy. 

 

“Um, _______(Your name)? You okay?” Masaomi asked, as he wanted to know if you were alright. You nodded your head at him, as you wiped away a stray tear, that had fallen from one of your eyes. 

“Yea, I’m alright.” You said, as you looked at him with a smile on your face. “But what you said and did…was just, so…”

“So, what, _______(Your name)?” Masaomi asked, as he gave off a confused look. 

“So…so…Awkward, Masaomi. It was just so awkward and strange, that I couldn’t help but laugh.” You said, as you gave him a smile. “But that is something that I like about you.” You said, as you put a hand on his shoulder, as Masaomi looked at you, returning your smile with a smile of his own. 

“But, you know me, _______(Your name)…” Masaomi said, as he stood up, looking straight into your (Eye color choice), as he turned his smile onto his famous grin. “Awkwardness is my style and I know you totally dig it.”

“Surrrreeee, I do.”  You said, in a sarcastic teasing like voice, as you grabbed his hand, making sure that he wouldn’t run off or anything, as you both started walking. Masaomi gave you a smirk, as he could tell that you were kinda mad at him still for being late. 

“Hey, _______(Your name)…” Masaomi said, as you turned to face him, stopping yourself from walking any further. 

“Yes, Masaomi, what is it?” You said, as you could tell that he had another idea in his head, that he was gonna do. 

“If you’re still mad at me for being late…well, um…if I make it up to you in a good way, can you forgive me for being late?” Masaomi said, as he gave you the sweetest puppy dog look he could ever give.  
You looked at him for a few minutes, before sighing, knowing that he had to at least try to do a good enough job of making it up for being late. Well, he could at least try and if he didn’t do a good job, you could always ignore him for a few days with the ‘Silent Treatment’ Act…

 

“Alright, you can try to make it up. But it better be good or else, okay, Masaomi?” You said, he nodded his head, getting his big smile back on his face. 

“Sure, _______(Your name)! And I got the perfect idea to make it up to you!” He said, as you started to cross your arms, giving him a serious like look.

“Okay, what is Masaomi?” You asked, wondering how he was gonna make it up and what he was thinking of, in the plan that he had formed in his mind.  
You were shocked at what had happened next, as it had suddenly came so fast and quickly…

 

Masaomi suddenly grabbed your arm, pulling you close to him, as his arm came across your waist. His arm around your waist came closer, making you come closer to him, as you were very close to his chest.  
A small light blush came across your face, as you didn’t know what was going on, since you never knew that Masaomi could act like this around you. 

**But what actually shocked you even more, is what he did next since it was so surprising and out of nowhere…**

 

Masaomi gave you a smile before putting his hand on your face and kissing you, his lips coming over yours in one swift motion. Minutes passed as you stared at him with wide (your eye color) eyes, as you blinked a few times, not believing this was happening. You didn’t dare breathe, as he continued to kiss you, right there, while life seemed to pass you both by.

But your frozen like state didn’t last for long, as your instincts took over and kissed him back, making the kiss sweet and passionate like. You both continued to kiss for a few more minutes, then you broke it off. 

“Well, _______(Your name), does that make it up, for my tardiness and for being late?” Masaomi asked, as he got a small smirk on his face, as you smirked back at him.

“Yes, I think…it might… but there is one thing, that will make it all be finished…” You said, as your smirk turned a little evil like, knowing that there was one last thing to do. You pulled your hand back and threw it forward, sending a fast hard punch right at Masomi’s face, punching him right in the left side of his cheek. Masaomi let out a yell, as he got the face punch from you and lost his balance, falling down towards the ground.

 

“ **OH THE LOVE OF SWEET REVENGE!!! THAT HITS THE SPOT!!!** ” You said while you had punched Masaomi. After you saw him fall to the ground, you thought that the make up was now done and spent, as you held out your hand to him to grab. 

“Alright, you have made it up to me. Now, let’s get going, Masaomi.” You said, as he grabbed your hand, pulling himself up.

“You mean, that I have to go around, with this punch print on my face?” He said, as he pointed a finger at his face, showing a small reddish bruise like print that was starting to form on his cheek. 

“Yeah, you do. You should let it stay there, it makes you look cool and tough like…” You said, as you both started to walk again. 

“Yeah, tough…I like that…” Masaomi said as he turned to look at you, giving you another smile. “Hey, _______(Your name)?...Guess what?” You shrugged your shoulders as you didn’t know, what he was gonna say. Masaomi continued, as he got a look of happiness in his eyes, eyes of happiness and also, a look of love. 

“I love you, _______(Your name).” He said, as he gave you a quick kiss on your cheek. You let out a giggle at the kiss, as you knew that you felt the same way. 

“Yeah, love you too, Masaomi…You very awkward guy….” You said as you now knew that the rest of the day would be fun and awkward, just how you both wanted it to be…


End file.
